


GRAN HERMANO: TWICECATCHER

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Television
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Tras un duro casting, la casa de Gran Hermano se viste de gala para recibir a sus 16 nuevas concursantes. ¿Quién se llevará el maletín?





	1. SEMANA 0

**Author's Note:**

> Para entender al completo este fic, empezar a leer **[aquí.](https://twitter.com/radicalmomocist/status/1135549682493644800)**  
>  Todas las referencias externas hacen alusión a la edición española del concurso, por lo que quizás los lectores latinoamericanos se pierdan algún que otro detalle. Nunca nada demasiado importante, en ningún momento hará perder el hilo de la historia.  
> 

**GALA 0, JUEVES 13/06/2019**

 

_Suena la sintonía, JORGE JAVIER VÁZQUEZ entra en plató sintiéndose abrazado por los vítores y aplausos del público._

 

JORGE: ¡Muy buenas noches! Qué ganas tenía... Qué ganas de empezar esta NUEVA EDICIÓN de Gran Hermano. _(aplausos)_ Se trata de una edición muy especial, la casa está lista para recibir a dieciséis concursantes de alto nivel. Las conoceréis a lo largo de la noche, pero antes hay que saludar a los que nos acompañan esta noche en plató. ( _aplausos_ ) Dakota, Sunmi, Isabel Pantoja, Chungha, Seulgi, Ylenia, Tiffany Young, Taeyeon, Miriam Saavedra y Jisoo. _(los aplausos se vuelven más sonoros)_ Un placer teneros aquí, chicas. Espero que nos lo pasemos muy bien.

 

_El tiempo avanza, muestran la casa vacía. Tiene un gran sofá, jacuzzi, gimnasio y jardín. Se escuchan las exclamaciones del público, claramente impresionados._

_Tras la vuelta de publicidad entra el vídeo introductorio de la primera concursante: SUA._

 

SUA: Hola, me llamo Kim Bora pero todos me llaman Sua. Tengo 24 años y soy bastante espontánea. ( _Imágenes suyas chapoteando en una piscina con la ropa puesta_ ) No sé nadar. Me gusta gritar, soy ruidosa. No puedo evitarlo. _(Se ríe)_ _(vídeo gritándole a personas que están al otro lado de la calle_ ) Me gusta conocer gente y perrear. _(imágenes de fiesta) (se encoge de hombros)_ Vengo a darlo todo y si de paso me puedo llevar el maletín.... _(ríe sin parar)_

 

_El logo de GH en pantalla da paso a SUA entrando en el jardín. Mira la casa, sorprendida por el tamaño del lugar. Busca a otras concursantes._

 

SUA: ¿Estoy sola?

JORGE: Hola Sua, ¿me oyes?

SUA: ¡¡Holaaaa!! ¡¡Síiii!! (se ríe)

JORGE: Muy bien, muy bien… Estás un poco sola, ¿no?

SUA: Un poco… (se ríe) A ver si me traéis a alguien.

JORGE: Pues ten cuidado con lo que deseas, que puede cumplirse. Mira detrás de ti.

 

_SUA se gira. La puerta del jardín se abre, tras ella está DAHYUN. Ambas se saludan con dos besos y se ríen de los nervios._

 

DAHYUN: ¿No hay nadie más?

SUA: Qué va, somos las primeras… ¿Miramos la casa?

DAHYUN: Venga.

SUA: ¿Podemos, SÚPER?

SÚPER: _Sí._

 

_SUA y DAHYUN entran en la casa y cotillean el resto de habitaciones. Entra el vídeo de presentación de DAHYUN aprovechando la pausa._

 

DAHYUN: Soy Dahyun y tengo 21 años. _(suena un temazo)_ Lo de amiga de mis amigas es un tópico, pero es que es verdad. Quiero mucho a todo el mundo. A mis amigas, a mi familia, a los animales… Menos a las alturas lo que sea ( _se ríe). (imágenes mirando fotos de montañas mientras niega con la cabeza_ ) ¿El maletín? Pues estaría bien, pero soy de las que vienen por la experiencia. ( _Guiña el ojo_ )

 

_Se abre la puerta del confesionario, JIU entra desconcertada. El SÚPER le pide que se siente en el sofá. En la pantalla de la televisión aparece la cara del presentador._

 

JORGE: _(con voz pícara)_ Hola Jiu. ¿Cómo estás?

JIU: ( _sonríe_ ) Pues bastante nerviosa, pero bien.

 

_Desaparece JORGE JAVIER de la pantalla y da paso a las imágenes en directo de SUA y DAHYUN paseando por la casa. La puerta del confesionario se abre de nuevo. Entra JEONGYEON. Ambas se sorprenden, pero acaban por darse dos besos de manera cordial. JIU le hace un hueco en el sofá. Se cortan los micrófonos, pero ellas se quedan hablando._

_Entra el vídeo de presentación de JIU._

 

JIU: Soy Kim Minji, pero me conocen por Jiu. _(música épica) (imágenes de JIU comiendo)_ Tengo 25 años y vengo a darlo todo. _(paseando por la calle)_ Se me da bien la convivencia, no creo que tenga problemas con nadie. Tampoco me cierro a nada de lo que pueda pasar. ¿El maletín? Definitivamente, voy a por todas. _(se ríe)_

 

_A continuación, el vídeo de presentación de JEONGYEON._

 

JEONGYEON: _(mira muy seria a la cámara)_ Hola, soy Jeongyeon y tengo 22 años. _(rompe a reír)_ Tengo bastante carácter, pero mis amigas dicen que soy buena chica. Habrá que creerlas _(sonríe incómoda)_. Sinceramente, no sé cómo voy a llevar el concurso, es una experiencia nueva y lo voy a afrontar con cautela. _(se esconde detrás de un arbusto)_ _(se asoma)_ Eso sí, no me escondo de nada ni de nadie. _(sale)_

 

_Nada más terminar el vídeo, la puerta del confesionario vuelve a abrirse para recibir a TZUYU. JEONGYEON y JIU la reciben bien, aunque algo confusas. Cada vez hay menos espacio en la salita._

 

JORGE: ¡Buenas noches, Tzuyu! Como puedes ver estás bien acompañada.

TZUYU: ( _tímida_ ) Sí…

JORGE: No sé si lo sabéis, pero mañana vais a tener fiesta.

 

_JEONGYEON y JIU se muestran desconcertadas._

 

JORGE: ¡Felicidades adelantadas, Tzuyu!

TZUYU: _(sonríe con timidez)_ Gracias…

JIU: ¿Es tu cumple?

TZUYU: Sí.

 

_Se cortan los micrófonos. Transición a plató._

JORGE: Esta chica tan tímida es Tzuyu, mañana cumplirá 20 añitos, y gracias a ello podremos disfrutar de una gran fiesta de bienvenida a la casa. Estoy seguro de que dará mucho juego.

 

_Entra el vídeo de presentación de TZUYU._

 

TZUYU: Pues me llamo Tzuyu y tengo 19 años. _(camina por la calle tranquila)_ Voy a cumplir los 20 de la casa, va a ser duro no poder estar con mi Gucci. _(Nueva localización. Coge a Gucci y le da un beso)_ ¿A que me vas a echar de menos? _(De nuevo sola paseando por la calle)_ Soy muy tranquila, pero si hay algún conflicto voy a intentar ponerme siempre del lado que tenga la razón.

 

_Vuelta a la casa. Se abre la puerta del jardín y entra GAHYEON._

 

SUA: ¡¡Una nueva!!

 

_SUA y DAHYUN corren a conocer a su nueva compañera._

 

DAHYUN: _(sorprendida y rebosante de alegría)_ ¡Hostias! ¿¿Gahyeon??

 

_GAHYEON pone la misma cara de sorpresa y corre a abrazar a DAHYUN. SUA las mira desconcertadas, pero a estas alturas le da igual todo. Tras darse dos besos cada una acaban saltando y gritando para celebrar su entrada al concurso. Paran tras marearse un poco._

 

SUA: ¿Entonces os conocéis ya?

GAHYEON: Estudiamos juntas, pero no sabía ni que había hecho el casting _(pega a DAHYUN amistosamente)_

DAHYUN: Buaaahhhhhhhh qué bueno… _(sonríe emocionada)_ Es que no me lo creo…

 

_Entra el vídeo de presentación de GAHYEON._

 

GAHYEON: Hola, tengo 20 años y me llamo Gahyeon. _(sonrisa amplia)_ Me gusta divertirme, salir por ahí… Más ahora que puedo beber _(risilla) (sale brindando con una cerveza gigante)_ . Me lo paso bien de todas las formas posibles, así que aquí no va a ser diferente. ¡Maletín allá voy! _(gesto de victoria)_

 

_Vuelta a plató._

 

JORGE: Hemos presentado ya a las seis primeras concursantes, _(se dirige a las colaboradoras)_ creo que ya es hora de empezar a comentar. Sunmi, ¿quién es tu favorita por el momento, quién crees que tiene potencial?

DAKOTA: Jorge, me has saltado.

JORGE: Uy, perdona Dakota. Comienza.

 

_SUNMI sonríe a cámara._

 

DAKOTA: Pues a mí esto de que se conozcan no me va mucho, yo creo que pueden venir pactadas de casa.

CHUNGHA: Yo creo que precisamente las puede perjudicar, las demás se van a sentir amenazadas por ellas.

ISABEL PANTOJA: Tienen todo el derecho de estar ahí.

DAKOTA: No, si derecho tienen pero a mí no me hace gracia.

JISOO: Podéis esperar a ver qué pasa también, eh…

SEULGI: Para mí que las demás no van a tener problemas, Sua parece muy avispada y las del confesionario tienen pinta de matarlas callando. Apuntad mis palabras.

SUNMI: Bien dicho, reina. _(aplaude)_

TIFFANY: Yo voy con Tzuyu. Parece tímida, pero creo que va a saber ganarse a la audiencia.

TAEYEON: Igual, cuando la he visto ha sido un flechazo. Posible ganadora.

YLENIA: Pues yo por ahora con Sua a tope, es de las que más caña va a meter fijo. Esta va a tikimatar. _(comienza a animar al público para que corée el nombre de Sua)_

JORGE: Miriam, estás muy callada.

MIRIAM: _(adopta pose dramática)_ Jorge… Estoy esperando.

JORGE: _(haciéndose el interesado)_ ¿A qué?

MIRIAM: _(exagera aún más la pose)_ A que entre MI ganadora.

 

_Se crea una pausa incómoda en plató. JORGE echa mano al pinganillo._

 

JORGE: Me comunican que está a punto de entrar una nueva concursante, se llama Chaeyoung y está dispuesta a darlo todo. Dentro vídeo.

 

_Comienza el vídeo de presentación de CHAEYOUNG._

 

CHAEYOUNG: _(camina por una exposición de arte moderno)_ Chaeyoung, 20 años. Me gusta pensar que soy una chica creativa, con muchas ganas de trabajar, conocer gente y todas esas cosas que se suelen decir _(se ríe)._ Compongo, dirijo, actúo… Me da igual el reto, lo consigo todo. _(suena Internationally de Bad Gyal)_ . Por eso digo abiertamente que sí, he venido a por el maletín. _(saca la lengua)_

 

_Se abre la puerta del jardín. DAHYUN, SUA y GAHYEON están escondidas. Acaban por asustarla. CHAEYOUNG se echa la mano al corazón. El público ríe._

 

CHAEYOUNG: Hostia puta qué susto cabronas…

 

_Las demás sufren un ataque de risa. CHAEYOUNG se lo toma bien y se une. Cuando se calman se presentan una a una con los besos correspondientes._

_Vuelta a plató. JORGE intenta mantener un gesto serio a duras penas y se encoge de hombros._

 

JORGE: Está claro que a las tranquilitas las han dejado apartadas, porque vamos…

 

_El público le ríe la gracia._

 

JORGE: Conectamos con el confe.

 

_Vemos a las concursantes charlando tranquilamente con sonrisas amables._

 

JORGE: Hola chicas, ¿todo bien por aquí?

TODAS: ¡Holaaaa!

JIU: Un poco encogidas, pero bien _(se ríe)_

JORGE: Pues me temo que va a ir a peor, porque vais a tener más compañía.

JEONGYEON: _(preocupada)_ ¿Más?

 

_Se abre la puerta y entran JIHYO y HANDONG. Como ya es costumbre, todas se saludan._

 

JORGE: Bueno, supongo que vosotras dos habéis tenido tiempo de presentaros.

JIHYO: Un poco _(se ríe)_

HANDONG: Estábamos aburridas ya.

JIHYO: Para qué vamos a mentir… _(mira alrededor)_ Bueno, a sentarnos en el suelo, ¿no?

HANDONG: Pues sí…

JEONGYEON: Cuidado, que no sé para qué coño le han puesto pinchos al sofá este. _(se tapa la boca)_ No estamos en horario infantil ya, ¿no?

JORGE: No, tranquila tú di lo que te salga del mismo. _(se ríe)_ Bueno, os dejamos ahí un ratito, que el público quiere ver vuestros vídeos de presentación.

JIU: _(resignada)_ Ah vale…

 

_Entra el vídeo de presentación de JIHYO._

 

JIHYO: Hola, soy Jihyo y vengo a hacerme notar. _(alza una ceja con estilo)_ Tengo 22 años y soy responsable cuando tengo que serlo, pero soy la primera a la que le gusta pasárselo bien. _(pausa dramática)_ En todos los sentidos. _(camina con estilo)_

 

_Vídeo de HANDONG._

 

HANDONG: Me llamo Handong y tengo 23 años. _(se sienta con estilo)_ Tengo mucho sentido del humor, pero no suelen pillarlo. _(se encoge de hombros y sonríe)_ Van a tener que aceptarme tal y como soy. Así que mejor que me sigan queriendo cuando tenga el maletín. _(alza las cejas y rompe a reír)_

 

_Imagen del jardín, las habitantes saltan de los asientos cuando ven la puerta abriéndose. MINA entra con una sonrisa tímida, la reciben emocionadas. SUA es la primera que se le acerca._

 

SUA: _(da dos besos)_ ¡Holaaa! ¿Qué tal?

MINA: Un poco nerviosa _(ríe)_

GAHYEON: Puff como todas, estamos…

CHAEYOUNG: ¿¿Quieres ver la casa??

DAHYUN: Hay dos dormitorios y un jacuzzi.

MINA: Hostias… _(mira alrededor)_ Oye, ¿no somos muy pocas?

SUA: Eso estábamos diciendo.

DAHYUN: Habrán escondido a las demás o algo _(se ríe)._

GAHYEON: Jajajajaja, ¿te imaginas?

SUA: Venga vamos. _(coge a MINA del brazo)_

 

_Se llevan a MINA a dar una vuelta por la casa. Entra su vídeo de presentación._

 

MINA: Hola, soy Mina. Tengo 22 años y me gusta pasar el rato jugando. _(sale quejándose al ordenador)_ Suelo ser bastante tímida, pero espero mejorar en ello aquí. No quiero caerle bien a la gente, pero sí espero que me entiendan. _(se pone los cascos y sigue jugando)_

 

_Vuelve a abrirse la puerta del jardín. No hay nadie para recibir a YOOHYEON, que mira a los lados desconcertada. Entra en la casa._

 

YOOHYEON: ¿Hola?

 

_Un griterío sin control sale del baño y corre a por ella. MINA va por detrás, riéndose de la situación._

 

DAHYUN: ¡¡Tenemos jacuzzi!! Hola, soy Dahyun.

 

_Se presentan todas._

 

YOOHYEON: ¿Jacuzzi? _(mira a todas partes, contemplando la magnitud del lugar)_

 

_SUA y CHAEYOUNG cogen cada una un brazo de YOOHYEON y se la llevan para enseñar la casa._

_Entra el vídeo de presentación de YOOHYEON._

 

YOOHYEON: Me llamo Yoohyeon y tengo 22 años. _(sale leyendo)_ Me gusta pasar el día tranquila, disfruto mucho leyendo. También le doy a los videojuegos. _(sale jugando)_ Espero encontrar a alguien con buen tema de conversación en la casa, y ya de paso que me acompañe hasta la final _(ríe)_.

 

_Tras un corte publicitario volvemos a plató._

 

JORGE: ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Sólo nos quedan por conocer a cinco concursantes, todas ellas vienen fuerte. Pero antes… _(mira a YLENIA, que sonríe poniendo morritos)(se ríe)_ ¿Qué pasa?

YLENIA: ¡Ahora sí! ¡A tope con Chaeyoung y Sua! Tikichaeyoung y tikisua. Mis dos tikis. _(mueve el pecho)_

 

_Todas la miran como si supieran de qué habla._

 

JISOO: Me gusta Jiu, si es verdad que va a por todas puede dar mucho juego.

JORGE: Creo que se refería a por todas en general. No a por ellas.

DAKOTA: Eso lo dirás tú. ¡Di que sí Jisoo! _(la aplaude)_

 

_JISOO sonríe satisfecha._

 

TAEYEON: Yo no he hablado antes y me gustaría hacerlo ahora.

TIFFANY: ¡Que hable, que hable! _(anima al público)_

TAEYEON: _(entre risas)_ Cuidado con las “calladitas”, que luego al final son las peores. Estoy visualizando a Tzuyu llegando lejos y a Mina cotilleando como la que más. Ojo.

TIFFANY: Yo tendría bien vigiladas a Handong y a Jihyo. Dan una imagen demasiado responsable.

SUNMI: ¿Demasiado? ¿En qué plan?

TIFFANY: Que seguro que son de las que dicen que hacen todas las tareas de la casa y se ponen a vaguear.

CHUNGHA: Yo confío en ellas.

SEULGI: Habláis de tramas de limpieza, pero yo las veo liándose.

JORGE: ¿A Handong y Jihyo?

SEULGI: Vaya que sí. Edredoning bien prontito, que el rato ese que han estado esperando para entrar al confe ha servido para conocerse.

SUNMI: Pues a tope con ellas. _(asiente con convicción)_

JORGE: Sunmi es fácil de convencer. _(risilla)_

SUNMI: Qué le voy a hacer… Tengo buen gusto.

 

_El público aplaude las declaraciones de Sunmi_

 

JORGE: Me piden que de paso de nuevo a la casa. Conectamos.

 

_Las chicas miran el jacuzzi, deseando poder meterse._

 

JORGE: Hola.

TODAS: ¡Hola!

JORGE: ¿Qué tal lo lleváis?

CHAEYOUNG: ¿Dónde están las demás?

JORGE: ( _se ríe)_ Lo habéis notado, ¿no? El programa está preparando una sorpresa, pero sólo la podréis saber cuando acabe el programa. Yo mismo os la comunicaré.

 

_Todas empiezan a especular._

 

JORGE: Os voy a presentar a vuestra nueva compañera, ¡Nayeon, entra!

 

_La puerta del jardín se abre. Como es costumbre, todas reciben a la nueva. Entra el vídeo de presentación de NAYEON._

 

NAYEON: Soy Nayeon y tengo 23 años. _(suena música de fiesta)_ A la casa se viene a darlo todo, yo paso por encima de quién sea. _(sale bailándole en el regazo a una amiga avergonzada)._ Quiero el maletín porque me veo con posibilidades reales de ganar.

 

_Entra el vídeo de presentación de MOMO._

 

MOMO: ¡Momo! 22 años _(sonríe)_ Me gusta hacer sentir bien a las demás, no me gusta que la gente se quede sola cuando no hay necesidad. _(pasea)_ Quiero que haya una buena convivencia en la casa. Peleas 0.

 

_MOMO entra en el confesionario. Se ríe al ver que dentro hay otras cinco personas. Las que están en el suelo se levantan como pueden para saludar._

 

JORGE: ¿Empieza a hacer calor ahí dentro?

JIHYO: Un poco… _(se abanica)_

JORGE: No os preocupéis que ya queda menos. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

 

_Todas se quejan. Paran cuando ven la puerta del confesionario abriéndose por última vez. Entran DAMI y SANA. Se quedan extrañadas. No caben._

 

SANA: ¿Y esto?

 

_DAMI se ríe._

 

JIU: A ver si os podemos hacer un hueco…

 

_JORGE vuelve a aparecer en la pantalla. Se está riendo._

 

JORGE: Chicas…

 

_No hacen caso, hablan entre ellas._

 

JORGE: ¡Chicas!

SÚPER: Chicas por favor.

 

_Por fin se dan por aludidas._

 

JORGE: Qué gusto, qué autoridad… Podéis salir.

 

_Todas sorprendidas. Se amontonan en la puerta esperando a que se desbloquee. Entran corriendo al jardín. Cuando se encuentran con las demás todas empiezan a gritar. Saltan. Las de fuera enseñan la casa a las del confesionario. Entra el vídeo de presentación de DAMI._

 

DAMI: Hola, soy Yoobin, pero me llaman Dami. Así que aquí también. _(hace un gesto con la mano y hay una pausa dramática)_ Tengo 22 años y soy muy curiosa. _(mira una planta con una lupa)_ No me voy a perder nada, ni un detalle. Tampoco pienso perder el maletín. _(alza las cejas y se ríe por vergüenza)_

 

_Entra el vídeo de presentación de SANA._

 

SANA: _(muy alegre)_ Soy Sana y tengo 22 años. Soy muy buena amiga, me gusta ayudar a las demás y que se sientan apoyadas. _(abraza un árbol)_ Pero quiero vivir la experiencia hasta el final, así que mi objetivo es meterme en la final. Y si cuela… _(se ríe tímidamente)_ ¡Pues a por el maletín!

 

_Tras el vídeo pasamos a imágenes de la casa. Están todas ya en el sofá del salón, impacientes. Pasamos a plató._

 

JORGE: Quince concursantes ya en la casa. Efectivamente, habéis contado bien. Falta una: Siyeon. _(aparece Siyeon en el pantallón sentada en el confesionario)_ Ella será la encargada de elegir a siete compañeras para que la acompañen en un equipo. No sabe nada de ellas, ni tampoco lo que conllevará esta elección. _(pausa dramática)_ Conectamos con la casa.

 

_SIYEON se sienta recta cuando ve a JORGE en la pantalla._

 

JORGE: Buenas noches, Siyeon.

SIYEON. Hola, ¿qué tal?

JORGE: _(se ríe)_ Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

SIYEON: Estupendamente. _(se ríe)_

JORGE: Eso está bien. Ahora quiero que te concentres, ¿vale? Mira a la pantalla.

 

_El monitor cambia a JORGE por fotos del resto de compañeras con sus nombres correspondientes debajo._

 

JORGE: ¿Las ves?

SIYEON: Sí _(asiente con firmeza)_

JORGE: Muy bien. Me voy a ir unos minutos, cuando vuelva quiero que me digas siete nombres.

SIYEON: _(extrañada)_ ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué?

JORGE: Pronto lo sabrás.

 

_Vuelta a plató. En el pantallón se ve a SIYEON acercándose al monitor para observar las caras de sus compañeras._

 

JORGE: El público va a tener un papel muy importante en la primera semana. Abriremos votaciones nada más acabar la gala para que elijáis qué equipo va a servir al otro durante el resto de la semana. _(el público se anima)_ Efectivamente, vamos a arrancar el concurso con la prueba semanal de criadas y señoras. Aparentemente fácil, pero que da lugar a numerosos roces y desobediencias.

SUNMI: Un clásico.

TIFFANY: Me parece un acierto, así van a conocerse rápido. Se van a van a ver bien las cosas.

TAEYEON: Pero también pueden seguir siendo falsas, yo creo que en la primera semana es de buenrollismo pase lo que pase.

JORGE: Habrá que verlo, como el vídeo de presentación de Siyeon. A la vuelta conectamos con ella.

 

_El vídeo de presentación de SIYEON comienza tras la pausa publicitaria._

 

SIYEON: _(entra corriendo)_ ¡Buenas! Soy siyeon y vengo a dar la guerra que seguro que no dan otras. ( _se ríe_ ) Tengo 23 años y claro que me gustaría ganar, pero tampoco pasa nada por no hacerlo, que yo vengo a dar juego _(se ríe)_

 

_Volvemos a ver el confesionario. Siyeon extremadamente concentrada._

 

JORGE: ¿Todo bien?

SIYEON: (da un saltito en el sitio) Uy, qué susto _(_ se ríe) Sí, todo correcto.

JORGE: ¿Tienes ya los nombres? Vamos un poco mal de tiempo.

SIYEON: Puesss… _(se rasca la barbilla_ ) Supongo. ¿Te las digo?

JORGE: Por favor.

SIYEON: Las elegido bastante al tuntún… Tzuyu, Sua, Jihyo, Nayeon, Jiu, Momo y Chaeyoung.

 

_JORGE hace una pausa dramática._

 

JORGE: ¿Estás segura? ¿Esa es tu decisión final?

SIYEON: _(se ríe desenfadada)_ Supongo… Si no les gusta poco puedo hacer.

JORGE: Estupendo, puedes ir a conocer a tus compañeras.

 

_SIYEON se levanta emocionada y corre en cuanto se abre la puerta. Las demás se sorprenden de verla cuando entra en el salón, pero se muestran contentas._

 

SUA: Ya no queda nadie más, ¿no?

JORGE: No, tranquilas. Ya estáis todas, podemos decir que oficialmente comienza esta edición de Gran Hermano.

 

_Todo el mundo aplaude y vitorea._

 

JORGE: Ahora quiero que estéis atentas. _(hace una pausa dramática)_ Tzuyu, Sua, Jihyo, Nayeon, Jiu, Momo y Chaeyoung; ¿podéis sentaros en el lado de Siyeon?

 

_Hacen lo que se les dice, aunque confusas._

 

JORGE: ¿Listas?

TODAS: Sí.

JORGE: Bien, estad atentas. _(espera a que le escuchen)_ Habéis quedado divididas en dos grupos. En cuanto acabe la gala vais a estar en manos de la audiencia para decidir los roles de la prueba semanal: criadas y señoras. Uno de los grupos tendrá que servir al otro y acudir a la llamada de sus campanillas. No deben tardar más de treinta segundos en asistir, en caso contrario será falta. Cinco faltas y perderéis la prueba semanal.

 

_Todas cuchichean, entre descontentas y desconcertadas._

 

JORGE: El Súper os dará los detalles y responderá a las preguntas que tengáis después de la gala. Hasta el próximo jueves, chicas.

 

_Todas se despiden. Volvemos a plató._

JORGE: Un último repaso, ¿Sunmi?

SUNMI: Va a ser una gran edición, la mejor de todas.

CHUNGHA: Totalmente, deseando las primeras peleas.

TIFFANY: Yo no sé de qué tengo más ganas, si de las peleas o de los romances.

SUNMI: De los dos.

SEULGI: ¿A la vez?

SUNMI: Claro.

SEULGI: Me gusta cómo piensas, amiga.

SUNMI: Ya lo sabes  _(guiña el ojo)_

JISOO: Me gusta lo que veo.

ISABEL PANTOJA: Me gustan mucho estas chicas, las invitaré a Cantora cuando acabe esto.

TAEYEON: Deseando salir de aquí para poner el 24 horas.

JORGE: Lo mismo digo.  _(se dirige al público)_ Me habría gustado tener más tiempo para debatir, pero tenemos que dar paso al 24 horas. Un saludo a todas nuestras invitadas y nos vemos la semana que viene, donde comentaremos los primeros encuentros y polémicas. Va a ser un concurso emocionante. No os olvidéis de votar, la prueba semanal depende de vosotros. Buenas noches.

 

_Música de cierre. Plano general, todas las colaboradoras se despiden mirando a cámara._


	2. SEMANA 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primeras nominaciones, una visita sorpresa y un giro de los acontecimientos.

**GALA 1, JUEVES 20/06/2019**

_Suena la sintonía, JORGE JAVIER VÁZQUEZ entra en plató. Saluda al público y éste le vitorea._

JORGE: ¡Muy buenas noches! Nos espera una velada de emociones. Hoy tenemos las primeras nominaciones, que serán en positivo. Ha sido una primera semana muy interesante, con acercamientos, roces y hasta reconciliaciones. Para comentarlo hoy tenemos a nuestras invitadas Sunmi, Chungha, Dakota, Belén Esteban, Jisoo y Seulgi.

_Aplaude el público y las invitadas lanzan besos._

JORGE: Antes de empezar, ¿qué os ha parecido esta semana?

SUNMI: Parejitas a la vista. ( _hace gesto de prismáticos con las manos)_

CHUNGHA: Se vienen tensiones.

DAKOTA: Empieza el juego. _(se frota las manos)_

BELÉN: Esto sólo acaba de empezar.

JISOO: Se viene.

SEULGI: Cuesta abajo y sin frenos dos que yo me sé.

JORGE: Uy, qué escuetas, cuánto misterio…

DAKOTA: Es que no vamos aquí a revelar todo de golpe, Jorge.

JORGE: También es verdad. Que comience la gala.

 

_Sintonía del programa._

 

JORGE: Antes de hablar de la prueba semanal, tenemos que destacar la fiesta del viernes. Fue el cumpleaños de Tzuyu, y el agua con misterio fue la reina de la noche.

 

_Entra vídeo de la fiesta. Recopilación de imágenes con Punto G de Karol G de fondo. Sua y Nayeon perreando en el confe, Sana y Siyeon subiéndose al sofá bailando, Dahyun, Chaeyoung y Gahyeon cantando en el karaoke, Momo y Jiu riéndose, contándose cosas al oído, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, Dami y Yoohyeon hablando tranquilas en el jardín y Handong y Jihyo bailando en el jacuzzi._

_Baja la música. Conversación entre Tzuyu y Momo en el baño. Tzuyu secándose las lágrimas y saliendo del baño sonriendo._

_Aplausos del público._

 

JORGE: Una buena se montó, y eso que no se conocían. Veremos la próxima que hagan _(se ríe)_

SUNMI: La pregunta es: ¿Jiu y Jeongyeon sí o no?

_El público se debate entre el sí y el no._

SEULGI: Un poco pronto para eso, ¿no?

JORGE: Viene ahora el vídeo de la discusión.

SUNMI: Ah, me callo.

 

_Entra el vídeo de la discusión de Jiu y Jeongyeon y su posterior reconciliación._

 

JORGE: Ahora sí, Sunmi.

SUNMI: Pues eso, que se van a liar.

CHUNGHA: No sé yo, ¿eh? Veo a Jiu mucho con Momo.

JISOO: Y a Siyeon encima de Momo.

SEULGI: Me gustaría verlo.

JORGE: ¿Perdón?

SEULGI: Nada, nada _(le guiña el ojo a Sunmi)_

_El público hace uuuuhhh de señora escandalizada._

BELÉN: A ver, yo es verdad que veo química por lo general. Pero apuesto por Momo y Jiu.

DAKOTA: No sé, yo hasta que no vea más no me pronuncio.

JISOO: Uy, qué callada…

DAKOTA: Habló.

JISOO: ¡Pero bueno!

DAKOTA: ¡Que es broma!

_Dakota y Jisoo se abrazan y se dan dos besos._

JORGE: _(se aclara la garganta)_ Bueno, vamos a comunicarles en breves el resultado de la prueba. Veamos el vídeo sobre el tema.

 

_Sintonía del programa y primer vídeo sobre el momento en que se comunican los equipos para la prueba. Suena Fuego de Estopa de fondo. Recopilación de las veces que Sua llega tarde a las peticiones, Nayeon bailándole a cualquiera que le llama y Jiu y Jeongyeon cocinando._

_Conectan con la casa. Les pilla de improviso, las que están ya en el sofá avisan a las del baño. Llegan corriendo._

 

SUA: ¡Holaaaa!

JORGE: Buenas noches, chicas. ¿Qué tal esta primera semana? ¿La convivencia bien?

JIU: Bueno…

JEONGYEON: Ha habido momentos.

_(se miran y se ríen)_

SIYEON: Qué exageradas, si fue un día.

CHAEYOUNG: Ya ves, encima que esperábamos sangre.

JIU: _(ríe)_ No, no, pero todo bien, todo bien.

JORGE: Tan bien como la fiesta, ¿no?

TODAS: _(risillas)_

JORGE: ¿Y la prueba semanal?

TZUYU: _(suspira muy fuerte)_

JORGE: ¿Qué pasa, Tzuyu?

TZUYU: Nada, nada.

GAHYEON: Dilo, si lo pensamos todas.

DAHYUN: Total…

TZUYU: Pues que no la hemos pasado.

JORGE: Precisamente venía a comunicaros el resultado.

SANA: Suéltalo y quítanos el sufrimiento.

YOOHYEON: No sé yo si vamos a acabar sufriendo más.

JORGE: La respuesta en breves.

TODAS: ¡¡Nooooooooo!!

 

_Pausa publicitaria. Volvemos a plató._

 

JORGE: ¿Pensáis que han pasado la prueba?

DAKOTA: Ni de coña.

SUNMI: Si se ha visto en el vídeo, sólo con lo que hemos visto de Sua en el primer vídeo las cuentas no salen.

SEULGI: Sí, se han saltado muchísimo las normas.

BELÉN: Vamos, que han hecho lo que les ha salido del culo.

JISOO: Efectivamente.

JORGE: Vamos a comunicárselo.

 

_Conectan con la casa._

 

JORGE: Hola de nuevo, ¿qué tal lleváis la espera?

SUA: Bien, tranquilas.

NAYEON: Pero porque sabemos lo que se viene.

_Se ríen las dos._

JORGE: Bueno, si queréis echarle la culpa a alguien ya sabéis.

NAYEON: No, si ya, tú tranquilo.

SUA: Todas las nominaciones para nosotras.

TZUYU: A ver, no pasa nada, que todas nos hemos tomado la prueba un poco a risa.

SANA: La verdad que sí.

NAYEON: Pero qué mona eres.

TZUYU: _(imitando a Nayeon)_ Mira quién habla.

_Nayeon se queda sin palabras por el atrevimiento de Tzuyu. El público ríe._

JORGE: Bueno chicas os tengo que comunicar que… No habéis pasado la prueba.

TODAS: _(con humor)_ Oooohhhh…

SUA: No se podía saber.

SANA: No pasa nada, la siguiente saldrá bien.

JORGE: ¡Ese es el espíritu! _(se ríe)_ Aunque antes de que sepáis la siguiente prueba semanal tengo que hablaros de la prueba de privilegio.

TODAS: _(cuchichean)_

JORGE: No os asustéis. A continuación vais a recibir una visita en la casa. Cuando yo diga “congeladas” nadie se mueve. Nadie se levanta. Ni una palabra.

SANA: ¿No podemos saludar?

JORGE: Nada.

SANA: Jo.

JORGE: ¡Invitada misteriosa! ¡Puedes pasar!

 

_Entra BAD GYAL por la puerta del jardín. Las chicas se giran con curiosidad. Bad Gyal entra en el salón._

 

JORGE: ¡Congeladas!

CHAEYOUNG: _(visiblemente emocionada)_ ¡Ay que es Bad Gyal que la amo!

TZUYU: ¿Quién?

JORGE: ¡Chicas! ¡No se habla!

 

_Chaeyoung se reprime para no gritar._

 

JORGE: Bad Gyal va a esconder un objeto por la casa y vosotras vais a tener que buscarlo. La primera que lo encuentre obtendrá un privilegio que conocerá al final de la gala.

CHAEYOUNG: ¿¿Qué es??

JORGE: Sileeeencio… Se trata de su nueva canción Tu almohada. La podréis escuchar en exclusiva durante esta semana.

CHAEYOUNG: ¡AAAAHH!

JORGE: Por favor…

CHAEYOUNG: Perdón.

 

_Bad Gyal se pasea por la casa y comenta las habitaciones._

 

BAD GYAL: ¿Puedo quedarme aquí unos días?

CHAEYOUNG: ¡SÍ!

JORGE: _(se ríe)_ Ojalá. ¿verdad? Pero no, no puede ser.

BAD GYAL: Quina pena.

JORGE: ¿Sabes ya dónde vas a esconder el single?

BAD GYAL: Sí.

JORGE: Pues adelante.

 

_Las concursantes cuchichean y Bad Gyal esconde el objeto debajo de una almohada. Se ríe por la originalidad. Vuelve a pasar por el salón y se despide de las chicas. Chaeyoung está frustrada por no poder hablar con ella, Bad Gyal le dedica una palmadita en el hombro y una sonrisa. Sale por la puerta del jardín._

 

JORGE: Podéis moveros y empezar a buscar en 3, 2, 1… ¡Ahora!

 

_Todas corren por la casa levantando cojines, moviendo muebles, levantando ropa… Tzuyu, Yoohyeon y Nayeon pasan cerca, el público grita de emoción. Es Sana quien coge el premio. El público aplaude y todas respiran agotadas._

 

JORGE: ¡¡Sana!!

SANA: _(casi sin respiración)_ ¡¡Jorge!!

JORGE: ¡Que lo has conseguido!

 

_Aplausos del público. Las compañeras la felicitan._

 

SANA: ¿Entonces? ¿Hasta luego no sé nada?

JORGE: Exactamente.

 

_Sana respira._

 

JORGE: Enseguida nos vemos de nuevo.

 

_Volvemos a plató._

 

JORGE: Sabiendo ya la privilegiada toca empezar las nominaciones. Pero antes de nada toca preguntar a nuestras colaboradoras.

SEULGI: ¿Por Sana?

SUNMI: Yo creo que está bien, es una concursante con futuro en el concurso.

BELÉN: Sí, es una chica que puede dar mucho juego. Aunque esta semana no ha destacado mucho, ¿eh?

JISOO: Por eso yo habría preferido otra.

DAKOTA: Estoy con Jisoo, mucho mejor Jiu inmune, o Jeongyeon.

SUNMI: Sí bueno, pero podría ser peor.

CHUNGHA: Para la primera semana está bien. El primer juego de inmunidad con buen interés será a partir de la semana que viene o incluso más.

SEULGI: Sea lo que sea el privilegio va a dar juego.

JORGE: Conectamos en la casa.

 

_Mina espera en el confesionario._

 

JORGE: Buenas noches Mina, ¿nerviosa?

MINA: Un poco, que esto de ser la primera…

JORGE: Ya verás cómo se pasa el mal trago pronto. De hecho, esta semana viene tranquila porque las nominaciones serán en positivo.

MINA: ¿En serio?

JORGE: 3, 2 y 1 punto a quien NO quieras que salga nominada.

MINA: _(resopla)_ Vale…

JORGE: ¿Difícil?

MINA: Un poco… pero bueno, allá voy.

JORGE: Te escucho.

 

_Música tensa._

 

MINA: 3 puntos para Dahyun… _(piensa)_ 2 para Chaeyoung… y… 1 para Siyeon.

JORGE: Muy bien, puedes volver con tus compañeras, gracias.

 

_Momo espera en la puerta, entra cuando Mina sale. Todas van a hablar con Mina. Momo se sienta._

 

JORGE: Hola Momo, ¿qué tal la semana?

MOMO: _(ríe)_ Bien, bien.

JORGE: Eso significa que me vas a poder dar los nombres sin problema. 3, 2 y 1 punto en positivo.

MOMO: ¿Positivo? ¿Para que se salven?

JORGE: Así es.

MOMO: Pfff vale… _(suspira)_ 3 puntos para Jiu _(se escucha al público aplaudir), 2_ para Siyeon y 1 para Nayeon.

JORGE: No ha habido dudas por lo que veo.

MOMO: _(Sonríe)_ Ninguna.

JORGE: Muchas gracias, puedes volver.

MOMO: _(manda besos a la cámara)_ Os quiero.

 

_Continúan entrando concursantes. El reparto de puntos es el siguiente:_

_JIU: 3 Momo, 2 Siyeon, 1 Jeongyeon._

_SIYEON: 3 Momo, 2 Jiu, 1 Nayeon._

_DAHYUN: 3 Gahyeon, 2 Chaeyoung, 1 Tzuyu._

_TZUYU: 3 Dahyun, 2 Momo y 1 Nayeon._

 

_Vuelta a plató, en el pantallón salen las nominadas provisionales: Mina, Dami, Jihyo, Yoohyeon, Handong, Sana y Sua._

 

JORGE: Una lista muy larga por ahora que seguro que cambiará en breves.

CHUNGHA: Tenía mucha curiosidad por los puntos de Jiu, y ver el de Jeongyeon me ha dado un pálpito de que hay posibilidades de romance.

DAKOTA: Pero si ha sido un puntito de nada.

CHUNGHA: Un puntito que se lo podría haber dado a otra.

SEULGI: ¿Y la excusa que ha dado? Lo de para “conocerse mejor”. Por favor…¡Por favor!

SUNMI: No hay que olvidar que la reina de sus puntos es Momo, ¿eh?

SEULGI: Bueno, pero eso cambia.

BELÉN: Y yo que creo que Siyeon está esperando el momento adecuado…

JISOO: Totalmente.

JORGE: ¿Para qué?

BELÉN: Que le gusta Momo, está claro.

JORGE: Bueno, ya veremos. Seguimos con las nominaciones.

 

_Dami espera en el confesionario. Le siguen las demás, el reparto de puntos es el siguiente:_

_DAMI: 3 Jeongyeon, 2 Gahyeon, 1 Mina._

_JIHYO: 3 Handong, 2 Jeongyeon, 1 Momo._

_CHAEYOUNG: 3 Dahyun, 2 Dami, 1 Gahyeon._

_YOOHYEON: 3 Sana, 2 Mina, 1 Nayeon._

_HANDONG: 3 Jihyo, 2 Dami, 1 Momo._

 

_Vuelta a plató. En el pantallón las nominadas provisionales: Sua, Yoohyeon y Tzuyu._

 

JORGE: Esto ya es otra cosa.

SUNMI: Pero va a cambiar.

JORGE: ¿Tú crees?

SUNMI: Vamos que sí.

DAKOTA: Por favor quiero hacer un llamamiento para que pase algo y Gahyeon y Dahyun se separen o algo porque ya las veo protegiéndose todo el concurso.

SEULGI: Mujer, pero tampoco han estado aisladas ni nada. Y Gahyeon no ha votado todavía.

DAKOTA: Que no me fío, me da igual lo que me digas. Y obviamente le va a dar los 3 puntos a Dahyun.

JISOO: Me esperaba algún punto más para Sana. Y Yoohyeon con 0 me deja…

JORGE: ¿El de Sua no?

JISOO: La verdad es que han perdido la prueba por su culpa.

SEULGI: Oye, que Nayeon también ha hecho lo que le ha salido del culo.

CHUNGHA: Las dos la han cagado bastante.

SUNMI: No me daría pena que saliera, así lo digo.

JORGE: ¡Pero bueno!

SUNMI: Es verdad.

BELÉN: Qué cruel eres, chica.

DAKOTA: Di que sí, Sunmi.

JORGE: Bueno, último reparto de puntos por decidir, pero antes tenemos que ver un vídeo.

 

_Vídeo resumen de los roces entre Jihyo, Handong y Sua. Declaraciones en el confe, el momento jacuzzi._

 

SUNMI: Entiendo a Sua.

SEULGI: Yo también.

BELÉN: Pero ella tampoco se está tomando la prueba en serio.

DAKOTA: La cosa es que ninguna lo está haciendo y las broncas se las está llevando ella.

JISOO: Dilo bien claro.

CHUNGHA: Ya veremos si la semana que viene siguen igual, que están muy tranquilas, pero huele a que van a acabar nominadas.

SUNMI: Totalmente.

JORGE: Es el momento de continuar con las nominaciones, conectamos con la casa.

 

_Sana espera en el confesionario, le siguen sus compañeras. El reparto de puntos es el siguiente:_

 

_SANA: 3 Yoohyeon, 2 Gahyeon, 1 Sua._

_SUA: 3 Nayeon, 2 Sana, 1 Yoohyeon._

_JEONGYEON: 3 Dami, 2 Jiu, 1 Tzuyu_

_NAYEON: 3 Sua, 2 Momo, 1 Tzuyu._

_GAHYEON: 3 Dahyun, 2 Dami, 1 Chaeyoung._

 

_Vuelta a plató. Lista definitiva de nominadas en el pantallón. Murmullos del público._

 

JORGE: Finalizamos la primeras primeras nominaciones de la edición de esta manera. Las nominadas definitivas son Mina, Tzuyu, Jihyo y Handong. Esto todavía puede cambiar. Acabamos de llamar a Sana al confesionario para que conozca su privilegio.

 

_Conectan con el confesionario, Sana espera impaciente._

 

JORGE: Buenas noches, Sana.

SANA: Hola Jorge. Estoy un poco nerviosa.

JORGE: Ya veo, ya veo… No pasa nada. Te voy a decir la lista de nominadas, pero no es definitiva. Tú tienes un poder. El poder de dar 3 puntos a la que tú creas conveniente.

SANA: ¿Pero eso puede hacer que otras salgan nominadas?

JORGE: Efectivamente.

SANA: _(resopla)_ Vale… Venga, dime.

JORGE: Mina, Tzuyu, Jihyo y Handong.

SANA: _(resopla más)_ Vale, vale… ¿No puedo saber los puntos que tienen ya?

JORGE: La organización no lo permite.

SANA: Jo, vale. Pues… _(se queda pensando)_ Yo creo que… ¿Lo justo sería dárselos a Tzuyu? Ay, no lo sé.

JORGE: Tienes que tomar una decisión, Sana.

SANA: Ay, vale, sí. A Tzuyu.

JORGE: Perfecto, puedes volver con tus compañeras.

SANA: A saber la que he liado…

 

_Sana se marcha afectada. Cuando llega al salón todas le preguntan, pero ella no puede decir nada por órdenes del Súper. Jorge conecta con ellas desde el monitor._

 

JORGE: Hola chicas, ¿qué tal?

TODAS: Holaaa…

SANA: Estoy cagada…

JORGE: En nada os quito el sufrimiento.

 

_Música de tensión._

 

JORGE: Comienzo. Mina… Sí estás nominada. Momo… No estás nominada. Jiu… No estás nominada. Siyeon… No estás nominada. Dahyun… No estás nominada. Tzuyu… No estás nominada. _(Sana resopla)_ Dami… No estás nominada. Jihyo… Sí estás nominada. Chaeyoung… No estás nominada. Yoohyeon… Sí estás nominada. Handong… Sí estás nominada. Sana… No estás nominada. Sua… Sí estás nominada. Jeongyeon… No estás nominada. Nayeon… No estás nominada. Y Gahyeon… _(le da más misterio todavía)_ No estás nominada.

 

_Caras desconcertadas en las concursantes nominadas, alivio en las salvadas. Algunas cuchichean entre ellas._

 

JORGE: Yo me tengo que despedir hasta la semana que viene, ha sido un placer pasar estas horas con vosotras. Tened buena semana y a las nominadas, mucha suerte.

 

_Vuelta a plató._

 

JORGE: ¿Qué os a parecido?

JISOO: Vaya vuelco.

SEULGI: Estoy bastante intrigada con cómo van a cambiar los comportamientos.

SUNMI: Handong y Jihyo se van a tener que abrir un poco más, están muy encerradas en sí mismas. Y Mina no se llega a integrar bien en ningún grupo.

CHUNGHA: Eso le pasa también a Yoohyeon y a Sana.

BELÉN: Pero Sua es lo contrario, está en todas partes.

DAKOTA: Sua la ha cagado con la prueba. Que Nayeon también, pero ella ha sabido ganarse a las demás.

SUNMI: La verdad es que tengo ganazas, esta semana se va a empezar a calentar la cosa.

SEULGI: Sí, además el cambio que ha hecho Sana con la salvada de Tzuyu lo ha puesto más interesante.

DAKOTA: Esto es mejor para el concurso.

JORGE: Pero no para nuestra audiencia. _(mira a cámara)_ No vamos a ser tan benevolentes con vosotros. No vais a votar en positivo. Mandad ECHAR con el nombre de la concursante que pensáis que menos juego que va a dar. O la que os caiga peor, quién sabe… _(se ríe)_ Su destino dentro de la casa está en vuestras manos. Nosotros nos despedimos hasta la semana que viene, ¡un saludo! Atentos al 24 horas, yo no me lo voy a perder.

 

_Las colaboradoras saludan a cámara. Copyright._

 

**VOTA[AQUÍ](https://forms.gle/47eFDefRh6RM4swJ8)**

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist


End file.
